Korra
'''Korra '''is the current incarnation of the Avatar and is the immediate successor of Avatar Aang. Born in the Southern Water Tribe, where she mastered waterbending, earthbending, and firebending, she later relocated to Republic City to attain a similar proficiency with airbending under the tutelage and guidance of Tenzin. She is also a core member of Team Avatar and is a fully realized Avatar after mastering energybending, though she lost the ability to connect with her past Avatar lives. Information Box Biological Information Physical Description Chronological and Political Information Personal Information Debut Voice Actor Background Physical Appearance Korra is a tan-skinned, muscular-built woman with light-blue eyes and black, shoulder-length hair with two strands framing on her left face. Korra wears a light-blue, high-collar sleeveless kimono-like tunic with white trim lining coming from the collar top and splits to her left sleeve, along with dark blue pants and a thigh-length, brown open-sided skirt for leg movement with a furry, white outline, along with a blue obi sash with a silver metal buckle, a pair of elbow-length fingerless, dark blue gloves with light blue lining in between, and a pair of brown, knee-high faux-suede, flat winter buckle boots. Personality While on the surface, Korra is fierce, independent, hot-headed, and pugnacious, but beneath her tough exterior, she possesses a strong loyalty toward her friends and duty as the Avatar, and can sometimes be patient, humble, and heroic. She also has an admirable compassion and devotion, demonstrated when she expresses love toward things such as her family and friends. Her offensive battle style means that she is always quick to initiate or rise to a challenge, and is similarly quick witted and impulsive, especially in heated situations. However, while she used to be more tough, she has grown more sympathetic towards others since her involvement with Kuvira. True to Korra's character, Lin once stated to Tenzin that it was "hard to believe his sweet-tempered father was reincarnated into that girl". Her personality is, in many ways, the opposite of her past life's; Aang was a peaceful, diffident, nomadic airbender, whereas Korra is tough, impatient, headstrong, sarcastic, and assertive. She has a habit of getting close-up to people when confronting them, sometimes grabbing them by the chin when trying to get her point across. Additionally, while Aang was initially reluctant to be the Avatar, to the point where he ran away to prevent his responsibilities as the Avatar from disturbing his life, Korra fully embraced her position as the Avatar from a young age, reveling in its power. However, similar to Aang, she also has a good sense of humor and enthusiasm, and a vulnerable teenage charm. Like her immediate predecessor Aang, Korra places a high priority on her position as the Avatar, despite their different approaches. Although at first Aang was uncomfortable with having to use outright violence to bring balance to the world, he eventually developed an unrelenting determination toward following his age-old destiny. Korra, on the other hand, takes a non-conformist stance over her Avatar training. However, as time goes by, she fully embraces her position and now has a spiritual connection with the elements and the Avatar Cycle, and wants to learn so much more after being poisoned by Zaheer for three years. Korra's temper and rage, once provoked, could border on murderous, as during her captivity by the Red Lotus and still believing that Zaheer had killed her father, Korra declared that she would be free and none of the Red Lotus would survive. She fully intended to kill Zaheer, showing her righteous fury, but a dark and wrathful side to her as well. History Powers and Abilities Bending Abilities *Waterbending Master - Korra's waterbending abilities manifested at a young age, before she had even been recognized as the Avatar by the Order of the White Lotus. Subsequently trained formally in the art for over a decade by Katara, Korra has demonstrated a high level of skill in this art in addition to its various techniques. She is capable of creating large walls of ice, powerful water whips, and water waves strong enough to push back and, when frozen, contain an enormous mecha suit standing over twenty-five stories tall. She can also launch herself high into the air and maintain the height on a gigantic waterspout easily, fight off several aerial attacks with various water attacks, and propel herself plus another person through the water at high-speeds to avoid attacks. She used her waterbending abilities to procure herself a spot on the Fire Ferrets pro-bending team, referring to herself as a "top-notch waterbender". While she was taught Northern and Southern style waterbending, which both employ fluid motions, Korra has quickly adapted to Republic City's more aggressive, straightforward waterbending style. Korra is also able to draw a sufficient supply of water from the air for her bending. Korra also has sufficient knowledge of bloodbending to fully understand the nature of its application, despite having never used the outlawed skill. **Expert Healer - During her waterbending training, Korra was also taught the advanced skill of healing. As Katara was well-regarded as the best healer in the world, Korra herself became highly skilled in the art, something she takes pride in. By using a small supply of water as a catalyst on the targeted area, Korra is able to drastically increase the healing rate of injuries. Korra's skills were great enough to quickly soothe away the pain on Bolin's injured arm, and mitigate the severe burns on General Iroh's arm, leaving no trace of scars. **Spiritbending Expert - Despite her short time studying under her uncle Unalaq, a spiritual expert, Korra managed to learn his technique of spiritbending, which involves changing negative energy into positive energy in spirits in order to pacify them. While she only managed to understand the mechanics in the beginning, Korra eventually successfully performed the technique and was able to calm countless small spirits at once. She was even able to use the technique to destroy Unalaq and purify the dark spirit Vaatu when the two were fused together as the Dark Avatar. Following her uncle's death, Korra became the only known living practitioner of the skill. However, this skill can only work on dark spirits, and it doesn't work on Hollows or the Menos Grande classes. *Earthbending Master - Korra's earthbending abilities also manifested at an early age. Spending many years of intense training, Korra has gained great mastery in this art. While regularly using traditional earthbending tactics in combat, she quickly learned the basics of pro-style earthbending from Bolin, able to attack more akin to a firebender with light footwork and quick jabs. Her prowess is great enough to easily take control of earth targets levitated by other earthbenders. She has demonstrated her adept skill and ability in earthbending on several occasions, notably launching a member of the Triple Threat Triad several stories into the air. Korra's earthbending is also able to affect a considerable radius, upturning and demolishing everything in the area. As seen when pairing with Bolin, Korra is able to effectively synchronize her earthbending with another person to increase the versatility and control of her target. **Metalbending Expert *Firebending Master - As with earth and water, fire too manifested at a young age, and it became the element Korra most prominently utilizes. Due to the fact that she relies on offensive maneuvers when under pressure, Korra uses fire more than any other element. Her firebending training was finished when she passed the test impressively at the age of seventeen, having learned various advanced techniques such as the breath of fire. Against other firebenders, she can easily deflect and disperse the enemies' attack. Her control is so fine, she is able to produce a small yet intense flame at her fingers that she can maintain to melt through metal chains. She can likewise produce daggers in each hand for close-range combat. She can propel herself through the air with firebending in short bursts, and use these bursts to run along a wall. Contrary to the usual difficulty an Avatar has with learning the opposite of his/her native element, firebending has become second nature to her. Korra tends to utilize firebending before any other element when provoked, frustrated, or attempting to assert dominance, such as when she falls back on firebending a newspaper cut out of Lin after failing to do so with airbending. Tenzin attributed this unusual combination to her innate personality being quite fit for the art thanks to her natural assertiveness and fiery spirit. *Airbending Master - Unlike the prior three elements, airbending did not come easily to Korra. Tenzin explained that it was due to its innate nature of being the most opposite to her personality. While initially having difficulty with airbending's fighting style and battle tactics, during her first pro-bending match, she was able to employ basic airbending movements to dodge the opposing team's assault and ultimately tire them out to win the match for her team. As her training has progressed, her understanding of its moveset greatly improved, and she was able to quickly and gracefully progress through the gates and ultimately learned all of its physical maneuvers; she later applied these tactics against the Lieutenant, effectively dodging all his attacks. After Amon severed Korra's connection to her first three elements and was about to take Mako's firebending, Korra's emotional build up allowed her to fully connect with her spiritual side to utilize airbending. Despite only knowing the theory and practice of its forms, Korra has shown considerable skill and power in airbending: being able to create air blasts from punching and kicking movements, which were strong enough to send Amon flying several yards through a window. Although she has shown great power in her offensive use of airbending, her style of airbending varies dramatically from other airbenders, employing straightforward offensive movements similar to firebending while lacking the more characteristic circular and spiraling movements. Six months after the Anti-bending Revolution, she has nearly mastered the art, employing traditional maneuvers, such as gliding, and is able to proficiently use several advanced skills, such as the air scooter. After learning from Jinora, Korra became able to separate her spirit in astral form and travel to the Spirit World through meditation. Ultimately, air has become Korra's second most used element and she is confident enough in her prowess to at least teach the basics to other airbenders. *Energybending Master - When lamenting the fact that Amon had removed all but her airbending, Avatar Aang appeared to Korra alongside previous Avatar incarnations during her lowest moment. At this point, it became clear that she had finally broken the barrier between the spiritual and physical world, something that had been beyond her abilities ever since she was born. Aang subsequently used energybending to restore her ability to bend all of the elements as well as impart the knowledge of energybending. With this new ability, Korra was able to freely restore a person's bending, as she did so with Lin Beifong's earthbending. Following the Anti-bending Revolution, Korra extensively used energybending to restore the bending of those benders whom Amon victimized with his bending severing bloodbending technique, except for a few who used their bending for crime, such as Shady Shin. Natural Abilities *Physical Prowess - In addition to bending, Korra also has considerable physical prowess. **Expert Martial Artist - Korra is also a highly proficient unarmed fighter, able to knock out opponents with a single kick, simultaneously dodge an attack while sweep-kicking the enemy's legs, and once subdued a man using only Mako's scarf. Even against an expert weapons-wielder like the Lieutenant, Korra skillfully parried and countered his close-range assault. Furthermore, with a combination of bending attacks, she was able to create openings and land powerful physical blows, ultimately defeating him. Even without her bending, she was able to defeat several chi blockers before being rescued by Naga. **Expert Acrobat - She has impressive acrobatic skills; akin to parkour and free-running, she can slide across surfaces with great control, perform mid-air flips and twirls, run up and across walls. She is also quite flexible, able to bend and twist effectively enough to attack from various angles or squeeze through most spaces. **Enhanced Strength - Her impressive raw strength allows her to easily lift Tenzin and his children at the same time. She can easily throw a much larger and heavier opponent against a set of pipes with enough force to break them, and can shatter large chunks of ice launched at her with a single punch each. **Enhanced Speed and Reflexes - Korra is also quite fast and agile with sharp reflexes, able to easily dodge a much larger opponent's assault in a narrow area or a metalbender's launched cable from close-range. **Enhanced Durability - Korra is quite durable, even against powerful opponents. **Expert Swimmer - Since her training in the Southern Water Tribe, Korra can swim underwater for long periods of time. *Keen Intellect - Korra also has keen instincts under pressure, demonstrating capable tactical and escape skills, such as using her armband as an insulator against the Lieutenant's electrical assault, and faking unconsciousness in order to catch the Equalists by surprise. *World-class Extreme Gear rider *Public Speaker - Korra is also an eloquent public speaker. She was initially nervous when she had to speak in her first press conference in Republic City. During the gala, Korra's brashness got the best of her after being pitted against a group of reporters, haphazardly giving empty threats to Amon to cover up her fear of him. Over time, Korra became more confident and composed when it was required of her to speak publicly, considering her words before saying them. This was exemplified when she declared the independence of the Southern Water Tribe and her decision to keep the spirit portals open. *Spiritual Awareness Chi Power *Vast Chi Power Avatar Powers *Avatar State - As the Avatar, Korra also has the capacity to act as a bridge between mortal world and the Spirit World, the plane of existence where the universe's disembodied spirits dwell. Despite this, Korra had always struggled with the spiritual aspects of being the Avatar, initially being unable to connect with her past lives or enter the Spirit World on her own. As her training under Tenzin progressed, she had slowly begun to connect with her spiritual side, seeing visions of her past life as Aang. Later, after her encounter with Amon, all of her active bending abilities were taken away, but this allowed her to finally break free from her airbending block and defeat Amon. Upon sinking into despair after Katara was unable to restore her lost bending, Korra was finally able to connect with her past lives, which restored all her bending abilities, as well as passing on to her the ability to energybend. With her newfound spirituality, she can enter and leave the Avatar State at will. While in the Avatar State, Korra is able to use an air spout to raise herself into the air while unleashing all four elements in rapid succession. ** *Spiritual Meditation *Spiritual Energy Sensing - Korra can sense and connect to people's energy via spirit vines. Elemental Awakening *Avatar Aura Mode - By channeling her inner Avatar chi and becoming one with the Avatar powers, Korra can enter her Elemental Awakening, which takes form in a light-blue colored shroud. The shroud has six magatama tattoos around her neck like a collar, and two crescent, moon-like symbols on each of her upper and lower portions of her hand palms. Avatar Aura Mode Special Ability *Power Augmentation **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Speed and Reflexes **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced Aura Mode Duration *Bending Augmentation **Enhanced Waterbending **Enhanced Earthbending **Enahnced Firebending **Enhanced Airbending **Enhanced Metalbending Equipment *Glider Staff Relationships Family *Tonraq (Father) *Senna (Mother) *Unalaq (Parernal Uncle, deceased) *Densa and Eska (Paternal Cousins) Friends/Allies *Naga (Pet Polar Bear Dog and best friend) *Mako (Best friend and teammate, also ex-boyfriend) *Bolin (Best friend and teammate) *Pabu *Asami Sato (Best friend and teammate, also girlfriend) *Ben (Close friend) *The Air Nation **Tenzin (Airbending Mentor) **Jinora (New Spiritual Mentor and Younger sister figure) **Ikki (Younger sister figure) **Meelo (Youger brother figure) **Bumi **Kai (Close friend and friendly rival) **Opal (Close friend and Airbending partner-in-training) **Daw **Air Acolytes ***Pema ***Rohan *Lin Beifong (Close friend) *President Raiko *United Forces **General Iroh *The Metal Clan **Suyin Beifong (Metalbending mentor) **Bataar **Bataar Jr. **Wei and Wing (allies and friendly rivals) **Huan *Toph Beifong *Southern Water Tribe **Kya **Katara *Varrick Global Industires **Iknik Blackstone Varrick **Zhu Li Moon *Order of the White Lotus *King Wu *Fire Nation **Lord Zuko **Bhanti Tribe *Iroh *The Spirit World *Raava *Past Avatars **Avatar Wan **Avatar Roku **Avatar Aang *Team Kakashi **Naruto Uzumaki **Sakura Haruno **Sai **Kakashi Hatake *Sasuke Uchiha *Hinata Hyuga *Team Asuma **Shikamaru Nara **Ino Yamanaka **Choji Akimichi *Team Karakura **Ichigo Kurosaki **Rukia Kuchiki **Uryu Ishida **Orihime Inoue **Yasutora "Chad" Sado **Renji Abarai **Karin Kurosaki **Kon *Momo Hinamori *Kisuke Urahara *Team Heroes **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit and Cheese **Big the Cat *Sticks the Badger *New Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn Rivals *The White Wolf Bats **Tanho (Pro-Bending Rival) *Various Rival Pro-Bending Teams *Kai (Friendly rival) *Wei and Wing (Friendly rivals) *Metal Korra Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich *The Military of the Earth Empire **Kano (Second New Arch-enemy) **Kuvira **Wreck **Roadhog *The Red Lotus **Zaheer (First New Arch-enemy) **Ghazan **Ming-Hua **P'Li *Aiwei *Earth Queen Hou-Ting *The Dai Li *Hundun *Vaatu *Unalaq *The Equalists **Amon (Old Arch-enemy) **The Lieutenant **Protester *Bending Triads **Triple Threat Triad **Agni Kai Triad *Metal Korra (Robotic Doppelganger) Former Enemies *Densa and Eska *Hiroshi Sato *Northern Water Tribe Military *Southern Water Tribe Rebels *Tarrlok Theme Songs * Trivia * See Also *Korra/Battles & Events *Korra/Affiliation *Korra/Background in Other Media *Korra/Quotes Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Human Category:Avatar Category:Pro-Bending Category:Special Warpowers Category:Water Tribe Category:Fire Ferrets Category:Team Avatar Category:Team Korra Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Main Characters Category:Waterbending Masters Category:Earthbending Masters Category:Firebending Masters Category:Airbending Masters Category:Healers Category:Metalbending Experts Category:World-class Extreme Gear Riders Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters